How far would you make it in this game in real life
Stripey once made a topic that people actually liked. It was called How far would you make it in this game in real life? This is that topic. Unfortunately, Stripey shamefully abandoned his post causing an uproar. To prevent the inevitable insurrection, KCF0107 decided to save the day. The Rules Rules are simple. You take the place of the main character in the video game. However there is a catch, you only are equipped with your own strengths and weaknesses(Unless stated otherwise). If you are not strong enough to lift clouds buster sword then well.... too bad. Simply state how far you would make it in the game until you either die or complete it! Good luck ! Previous Results (KCF0107's Tenure) Assassin's Creed- When we take that leap of faith in Masyaf, we won't come out unscathed nor will we just break our legs like the other guy. We will lose our life, end of discussion Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing- We're Winner! Bioshock- We don't have the luck Jack does, so we are going down in the plane crash Borderlands- Where there's a wasteland, there are bandits and we don't match up well against them Breath of Fire III- There was no majority among the answers. The likely scenarios are us dying to some invincible horse guys, never escaping the mine, or falling of the train tracks in the cage Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare- I don't know whether it means that we would die or be sent home, but it appears that training is too much for us to handle Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2- We wouldn't be able to climb the first mountain Castlevania: Symphony of the Night- We only wish we could take on Wargs as they hunt us down and rip us to shreds or eat us Cave Story- Our jumping abilities are sub-par, so we will land on spikes very quickly Devil May Cry- Trish kills us before we can do anything. Thanks Ertyu for choosing a game where we fail right away Dragon Age: Origins- Our mission ends shortly after it begins when a dozen or so wolves take us down Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion- I can't believe that I am saying this but in a world with monsters and people that are about as dangerous they get, we are going to succeed in beating the main quest and possibly some of the guilds. Congrats to us all, I guess Fallout 3- We are going to get lit up in Vault 101 Final Fantasy X- Unfortunately, we are too stupid to get ourselves substituted in the blitzball game, so we are all drowning. Way to go guys! Final Fantasy Tactics- We could no longer rely on our allies when we face Wiegraf at Riovanes. The result wouldn't be pretty Final Fantasy VII- It's just silly to believe that one could win against people with guns at long range using a sword Grand Theft Auto IV- Concrete Jungle is where we meet our end. We can't cover and shoot worth shit Kingdom Hearts- We couldn't make up our minds, but a few things stood out. We would likely stay on the island and mess around with one of two 14 year olds. If we weren't overcome from lust for little girls, then Darkside was a worthy choice for our end. If we somehow made it past both obstacles, then it would all end at Clayton's bullets piercing through our skulls Left 4 Dead- Special Infected = Death is inevitable for us all The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past- We would so close to Zelda that she would watch us die right in front of her thanks to the Ball and Chain Knight The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time- Whether we would choose to jump and die or get the hell out of the Deku Tree and do something safer, that large drop stops us from going any further The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker- Our bodies aren't indestructible so when we hit the Forbidden Fortress walls, well, we aren't getting back up after we hit the ground Mega Man Legends- We all die shamefully to someone with such a silly pun as a name in Tron Bonne Metal Gear Solid- We are so inferior to Solid Snake that half of us wouldn't even survive the swim. The other half would die in the first room Mirror's Edge- Our first attempt at doing anything would result with us falling to our death Pac-Man- It was determined that the ghosts are able to kill us so the combination of the ghosts and the fact that we are in a maze would get us killed sooner than later Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney- The first case would be a cake-walk, but with Mia gone in the second case, we crumble from being on our own Pikmin- Against all odds, we are making it off that planet in one piece Pokemon Yellow- We would eventually become the Pokemon Master, but our paths to and from there differ, including Mewtwo killing us afterwards and banging anybody we wish Portal- The turrets would stop us dead in our tracks Resident Evil 4- We may be able to get into the village, but we aren't coming out Shadow of the Colossus- No way in hell are we getting past the first colossus! Silent Hill- For whatever reason that a pterodactyl is in a cafe, we are dying at its hands/claws Sonic the Hedgehog 2- When we are forced to take a spring to scale a cliff, we aren't going to reach the bridge above Super Mario Bros.- It was near unanimous that we would die on the first level, but the first Goomba is the likely reason as to why WET- Our bodies will be filled with lead immediately The World Ends With You- We aren't lasting a week there. 3 days, 6 days max Former Previous Results (Stripey's Tenure) Shadow of the Colossus- 1 colossus or earlier. Metal Gear Solid- Ocelot or the very first room in the game Left 4 Dead- Suicide, due to fear of zombies Pokemon Yellow- Everyone would just about beat the game. Either that or have some fun with the females of the game ;). Assassins Creed- We would all die at the intro. Kingdom Hearts- Darkside would finish most of us due to poor jumping ability. either that or Kairi hahe. Resident Evil 4- Most of us would die soon as we enter the village :(. Final Fantasy X- We either died at the first boss in Spira. Or until the wedding. Unless your sonic, i doubt any of us can surf on cables. Pokemon Snap- We would beat the game with relative ease. LOZ Wind Waker- God damn forbidden fortress. Bioshock- Most of us would commit suicide before even entering rapture Fallout 3- We wont even make it out of the vault :(. Mega Man Legends- We would fight through everything until we see Roll naked, then we'd die happy. CoD4- We would all die on the first damn level. Legend Of Zelda OOT- A lot of us were just too damn freaked out by a large talking tree to go any further. Either that or what was in the damn tree would kill us. Why does a friendly tree have a giant killer spider in it? WHY!!! Final Fantasy VII- We are poor excuses for a SOLDIER. Most of us get shot in the head while trying to lift the 100 pound crapster sword. Either that or the guard scorpion eats us and our mothers. Super Mario Bros- Either we fail to make it past the first pipe in Level 1-1 or we drown in 2-2. Why does a plumber have such good hops? Pacman- A lot of us made it 4 hours. Me and a few others personally believe we could beat the game if we had the help of a few other ghost. WAKAKAKWKWKAKWKAKWKAKKKWKA Mirrors Edge- We would fall off a skyscraper and go splat :). Besides one dude who thinks he will find a respectable career. PAH! Guitar Hero 3- We would all win. Maybe a few of us would lose to lou Portal- Either we become way to old. Or we fall into a pit of acid or some crazy crud like that. Silent Hill- We die early. Sonic the hedgehog 2- 1-1 is the end for us The world ends with you- The world ends with us :( Wii sports- We would get atleast 3 medals. None of us dare challenged matt though. Final Fantasy Tactics- We all go bye bye in the beeginning. Oblivion- The sewers is where we would meet our fate. Category:Topic Series